gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Words
"Ladies and gentlemen, NIPSEY RUSSELL…and STAR WORDS!" Star Words is a TattleTales-like word game show. Gameplay Two teams of two (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) competed in an unusual word game. Main Game One partner was backstage and shown on a two-way monitor, while the other sat on stage at a playing desk. A game board of five hidden words was shown (for example PRESIDENT, PROTECTION, SEXUAL, FOOD, PLACE, CELEBRITY); and the words were revealed one at a time. The first screen player to buzz-in picked two words from the board. After this, the partner went away and the partner on stage had to come up with an answer he/she thought the screen partner would say. The answer had to be an association with the formed two word phrase (for example, CELEBRITY PROTECTION might lead to BODYGUARD). The partner then reappeared and if he/she gave the answer the stage partner gave, the team scored $50 and kept control of the board. The controlling team kept playing until they didn't match; giving control to the opponents. Once both teams didn't match, the round shifted to a "Final Shot", where both screen partners created one last phrase each. A successful match at that time was worth double or $100. The game was evidently meant to be played for laughs, as with the above example there could be combinations like SEXUAL PROTECTION or SEXUAL PRESIDENT. Any screen player could repeat a phrase but stage partners couldn't repeat an answer that was previously given. Round 1 The celebrities sat at the desk while the contestants were backstage. Round 2 The roles were reversed meaning that the contestants sat at the desk while the celebrities were backstage. Round 3 The roles were back to the way they were. This time, there was no need to buzz in at any time as the words were coming up. The trailing team went first and, as usual, they kept going as long as they kept matching. Each match was worth $100 and if they passed the leading team's score before they missed, the other team would play their half of the round in an attempt to pass the first team. The team with the most money won the game and played Super Star Words for $5,000. Super Star Words (Bonus Game) In this bonus, the game reversed the process. Ten words were shown and Nipsey gave a series of associations. After hearing the association, the team had to pick the two words connected to the clue. They had to say both words (one person at a time) to score. Each match was worth $100 and if the team could make all ten matches in 60 seconds or less, the contestant won $5,000. Trivia The "ring-in" sound effect from round 1 and 2 is borrowed from the "Face-Off" cue from Family Feud. The win cue from round 3 was also used for the unsold 1980s pilot Puzzlers, the 1983 pilot of Body Language and the 1979-80 game show Mindreaders. This show was one of the contenders to replace Child's Play, but lost in favor of Press Your Luck. The full pilots aired on Buzzr's "Lost & Found" week on September 7, 2015 and again on September 14, 2017. Rating Gallery 11998805_10153267532193515_945029343488160568_n.jpg 11988387_10153267532718515_4538950058826559223_n.jpg 11951847_10153267532473515_1272120543068766487_n.jpg 549965_622916101056504_1370579229_n.jpg Star_Words_end.jpg Nipsey's Poems Pilot #1 Each day we turn another page. You know you're reachin' middle age When your pimples and your rashes Turn to wrinkles and hot flashes! Pilot #3 50% of married women cheat on their husbands, That's what the researcher claims. Percentages don't mean a thing to me, What I need to know are some names! Music Main - "Working Girl March" by Dave Grusin (also used in pilots for Body Language and On a Roll and before that, Tootsie) Inventor Steve Ryan Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, California YouTube Videos * Pilot #1 in full * Close of Pilot #1 ("We're gonna boogie on outta here") * Slate and intro of Pilot #3 * Pilot #3 in full Category:Word Games Category:Celebrity Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:CBS shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:Fremantle